


Amber Starlight

by vergilshusband



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: (BUT I CAN DREAM), (Might add more tags later), (because we have no idea what actually happened), (kind of?), Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn, semi-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vergilshusband/pseuds/vergilshusband
Summary: “I guess you were young once, too.” The words of his twin brother echoed in his head as they fought, bringing him back to a much different time. Back then, he had no one but himself, thinking he was all that was left of his family. He did nothing but seek ways to get stronger, so he could protect himself and continue living. Little did he know, at some point he’d meet... her. Memories resurfaced one by one, and he soon realized that yes, he truly does have a son. HIS son. Perhaps, there was once a time he felt something more… Perhaps it was love.





	Amber Starlight

Fortuna. A city wrapped in mystery with religious undertones. It had been a place Sparda once resided in, all the citizens treating him like some sort of deity. Even to this day, they still worshiped him. "All this incessant worship... they think they know him, but they don't. He never wanted this...", Vergil said with an irritated sigh. He found such devotion to be toxic and appalling, especially seeing as his father was above such actions. The main plan was to locate scriptures, texts of history, anything he could scrounge regarding his father and his strength. While he had inherited the almighty Yamato from Sparda, it felt as though it wasn't quite enough. Admittedly, he was afraid, but would never outright show it. _ I have to be certain... Certain that nothing and no one can touch me. Never again _ . 

 

Concealing his identity to the best of his abilities, he walked down the street towards the church. The service had just ended, as there was a crowd of people exiting and going the opposite of his direction. None of the citizens paid him any mind and saw him as just another person who was part of the town. Except for one. The woman in the hooded red dress. Whatever the case, something about him caught this woman's eye. Effortlessly, she could tell he wasn't from Fortuna. This alone spiked her curiosity, and, unlike her fellow Fortunans, she enjoyed visitors and tourists. They always had interesting items and stories to tell from the world outside. Maybe, just maybe, this man had something special he could share with her if he'd be willing to. She smiled at the thought, and trailed a little ways behind him into the church.

 

It wasn't until she was near the library that she had lost track of him.  _ Where'd he go... huh? _ The doors to the library were cracked open, suggesting someone had recently entered. Opening them slowly, she peeked in to see dozens of bookshelves littered with literature and a couple tables, but not one single person. It was quiet, as it was meant to be in such a place. Earlier during service, she had already been in here browsing the massive selection of reading material. Even if she couldn't find that mysterious man she sought after, she'd make the trip here worth it. 

 

Upon entering the room, she removed her hood and began browsing yet again. Walking down the aisle labeled "Poetry", her amber eyes scanned for a particular collection of poems. She ran her fingers across the various spines of the worn out books as she passed them. It was like she felt them longing to be looked at, so desperately wanting to be read. At the end of the shelf, she found what she was looking for: a massive anthology cobbled together by various authors. She'd been meaning to look at it for awhile, but had many other smaller collections she wanted to get through first.  _ So many things to read, so little time… _

 

She held the book close to her chest tightly, and whispered "You're coming home with me, buddy." A shuffling noise came from a few aisles away, alerting her that she apparently wasn't alone. Technically, no one was allowed to be in here at the end of the day, so coming in at this time was pretty risky on her part. If someone found her, she'd be in a heap of trouble.  _ But that man... _ Cautiously, she peeked around the corner of the bookshelf and spotted a shadow three rows down. With curiosity piqued, she tiptoed slowly over to the aisle where the shadow emanated. Quietly looking around the corner, she saw who was there.  _ It's him! _ A man with white slicked back hair and a blue coat was searching the shelves on the aisle labeled “Scriptures”. She had only caught a glimpse of his face as they passed one another in the streets, but now she could see his face in the light. His expression was focused, yet so soft, leaving her wondering what kind of man lied behind _ those eyes _ . Those… eyes… hues of cyan so deep, one would think they were drowning as they stared into them. She had gotten so carried away, she didn’t realize he noticed her presence. And he was staring right back at her.

 

“I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to stare… O-or bother you, if I did”, she said, diverting her eyes to the floor. “It’s just that… Well, no one’s supposed to be in here after hours and-” She noticed the man carried a sword, a katana, strapped to his side.  _ Oh… oh no… I didn’t get myself into a situation I can’t get out of… did I??? _ It almost seemed like he was prepared to unsheathe it at any moment if he felt threatened by her presence, and the thought terrified her. She once again directed her gaze to his eyes, seeing uncertainty swimming in them. A loud thump startled her. Apparently, she was shaking, so much that she lost her grip on the book she planned to take home. 

 

"Who are you, and why have you been following me?", the man said sternly.  _ So he knew I was here… _ She looked at him, then down at the book on the floor, wanting to lean down to grab it then leave as quickly as she could. Unfortunately, that option would have likely been fatal. He too looked at the book, and surprisingly he was the one to pick it up. “Hm… perhaps I was mistaken...” His expression and voice had softened, and he handed her the book. “I deeply apologize for scaring you. You see, I’m being hunted, so I’m not entirely sure who is friend and who is foe at this point. I thought for a moment that you might be a demon, but now I see that is not the case.”  _ Hunted? By demons? What would demons want with this man? _ At first glance, it didn’t occur to her who, or  _ what _ , he might be. After getting closer and taking a good long look at him, she realized he bore similarities to  _ him _ .  _ Oh my god… it can’t be…  _

 

“ _ A son of Sparda… _ ”, she whispered under her breath.  _ Amazing.  _ She had only heard of the twin hybrids, those whose blood was that of man and demon. To even think that such beings actually existed was fascinating to her, and she desperately wanted to know more about him than before. “I know I’m merely a stranger to you, but… if someone’s after you, I don’t mind offering you sanctuary. It’s the least I can do.”  _ You buffoon… what are you doing?? If he’s sought after by demons, you shouldn’t be around him!! You’re putting yourself at risk, in danger…  what are you thinking?!?! _ Honestly, she couldn’t stop herself from trying to help him, even if it meant possibly putting her life on the line. She felt that he was important, and she wanted to protect him if she could, even if she were nothing but human… something supposedly lesser. “Do you really wish to help me?”, he asked inquisitively. “Y-yes… but I want something in return, nothing major though”, she replied. She knew that once she agreed to this, there was no way out, so she might as well try to get something of worth out of it. 

 

He agreed to the terms, especially out of utmost curiosity, and asked, “First, what might I call you?” “Catherine. Please, call me Catherine.” The man then told her his name: Vergil. _Vergil…_ She repeated the name in her head, over and over. “Secondly, what exactly is it that you want to be compensated with? I do not have much on my person-” “Just… a story… “, she blurted out. _A story? What an odd woman… I would have expected her to ask for other things, but not this._ “I’ve never known anything but this island, all my life. The townspeople take part in this poisonous worship that I just cannot devote myself to anymore. When outsiders come along, they speak of what it’s like outside this place. It’s better there, and they always have things that we do not. I want to know what the outside world holds! _Please_ … it’s all that I ask.” 

 

Catherine began fidgeting with the pages of her book, nervousness eating away at her. “I will admit, that’s an interesting request. I may have something I can share with you…”, Vergil replied. “But for now, there is something I must do.” He went back to browsing the shelves, and seemed to find what he’d been looking for. “Ah… there it is…” He pulled out a large, worn book covered in a thick coat of dust. This one hadn’t been touched in a very, very long time. “Now… I need somewhere to look at this without being disturbed. May you show me the way to your home?”, he asked. “Of course!” Catherine then noticed the light from the windows had dimmed dramatically, meaning night would soon fall.  _ Oh no, I forgot! The curfew! _ Due to the frequent demon attacks, all Fortuna citizens were required to be indoors by a certain time for their own protection. The night was dangerous, and very few people would dare to go out during the dark hours. It was best if they left the library as quickly as possible before the sun was fully swallowed up by the horizon. 

 

\--

 

Vergil waited patiently as Catherine fumbled with her keys trying to open her apartment door. “I’m sorry I’m in a rush… It’s nearly curfew”, she said, laughing nervously. As soon as they were inside, she quickly shut and locked the door. It had at least 5 locks on it. “We can never be too careful, especially with all the demons running amok lately, you know?” Vergil nodded, understanding the islander’s situation. “I’m afraid I don’t have a spare bedroom for you, but perhaps you can set up shop in my studio?” She led him down the hall and opened a door on the right. Paintings upon paintings littered the room, and she sighed heavily with displeasure. “Oh my god, I’m sorry this place is a mess! It’s been awhile since I spent some time in here. Let me tidy up a bit.” As Catherine moved things around, Vergil began curiously looking around at her various artworks scattered about. She had painted many things: portraits, plants, scenery, and… 

 

_ Are those…  _

 

_ Demons…? _

 

There were several paintings of the blasphemous creatures, painted in such a way that showed their personalities. Rough, jagged, dangerous. Vergil’s eyes settled on one piece in particular: a portrait of a bull-horned humanoid. While looking sinister and barbaric, there was a touch of gentleness in the rendering. The eyes contained a soft, faint red glow.  _ Father… _ Catherine noticed he had been staring at the painting for a few minutes, like in some deep trance. “Hey, are you o-” She stopped mid-sentence, realizing she may have been interrupting a moment that she shouldn’t.  _ I wonder, does he miss him? _ She knew how he felt, since she too lost her father. One day, he had gone out and never returned. It didn’t help that he was a heretic who was against the church. She figured The Order kidnapped and killed him under the radar, as they were responsible for many disappearances. Oh, how she wished she could leave this place… 

 

“I’m alright. Your art… it’s rather mesmerizing. You act like you fear the demons, but do you really?”, Vergil said. That was a very good question, now that she thought about it. While it was true she was wary of them, she also wanted to understand them. How could these beautiful creatures be capable of such chaos, destruction, and death? “I don’t know”, Catherine replied. “But um… I got this all set up for you!” She pointed to a mostly cleared off desk and stool. “Let me go grab a blanket and a pillow, I’ll be right back” Before she left, Vergil asked to have the room to himself for awhile and to just leave the blanket and pillow outside the door. Catherine respected his choice, so he was left alone in the room. He shut the door and took a moment to skim through the book he had found in the church library. He was disappointed to find that the majority of what he looked at so far was illegible.  _ Ugh… you’re not making this easy for me, huh? How disappointing.  _

  
It had gotten really late, and Vergil still hadn’t touched the blanket and pillow Catherine left outside the room. _ I think I’ll go check on him… _ She slowly opened the studio door and peeked in, seeing that Vergil had fallen asleep at the desk. The book he had was still open, and he had been spending most of the evening trying to decipher it. Seeing someone sleep so peacefully like this made Catherine smile.  _ Precious. _ She lightly lifted his head and put the pillow underneath, and put the blanket over him. She was about to leave the room, when she caught a glimpse of the book he had. _ That’s daemish… Can he read that? Only a literal handful of people on this island can read this. Maybe I’ll ask tomorrow. _ She quietly walked out of the room and shut the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay before anyone says this is OOC, I based Vergil's character in this off of what we learned about him in 5. He wasn't always this stoic and cold individual who showed little to no emotions (esp positive ones). I firmly believe there was a point before the events of 3 where he still let himself feel, and his campaign in 4 hints at this (of which takes place before 3). How else would someone manage to become a part of his life, and eventually, have a child with him? Anyway... back to Getting In My Feelings.


End file.
